A Hero's Farewell
by UpbeatButNegative
Summary: He couldn't help but howl in pain and feel a sharp pain in the middle of his shoulder blades. At once, time began to slow down. In the moment he had, he took a look behind him. There was a knife! A genuine blood stained knife! No, this couldn't be! Did the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog, finally slow down for good? A cold chuckle was heard.


~Guess who's back and at it again? Me, UpbeatButNegative!~

* * *

**I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.**

* * *

Happy birthday, Jacob A Fox! Here's your present from me to you: this little one shot. As for the 'conditions', I changed some things around a little. If you're not Jacob A Fox, then this message has been complete and utter nonsense!

Regardless, this is my first trek into the 'Tragedy' fics, so I don't have much experience in them. It certainly is a change of pace for me, so I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

There was no hope.

Sonic laid on the hospital bed, awaiting the nurse's words. The hedgehog could remember it all...

_It was another day of fighting Eggman and his base began to explode once again. Sonic and his companions began to make their escape. It would have been a heart pumping and tense event, but the fact was that they had done this so many times, they were used to it. As usual, Sonic and friends would pull through. But..._

_Sonic wanted to make sure his friends made it out before he did, so he waited for the slower friends and encouraged them to make it out. They did so. Just as Sonic, the last one standing, turned around and took a step forward, he couldn't help but howl in pain and feel a sharp pain in the middle of his shoulder blades. At once, time began to slow down. In the moment he had, he took a look behind him. There was a knife! A genuine blood stained knife! No, this couldn't be! Did the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog, finally slow down for good? A cold chuckle was heard. The evil Dr Eggman was the one with the knife._

_Finally, after years of destroyed machines, after years of time wasted on what would be destroyed in an instant, he found a way to kill Sonic. A knife! It was so simple! He wasted years of his life inventing all sorts of contraptions, when a measly knife ended the rivalry that they shared. _

_Footsteps were heard. Miles Tails Prower, Sonic's best friend, had arrived at the scene. He gasped in horror, not believing what was in front of his eyes. How dare he! Rage boiled in the fox. With great power, he charged at the evil scientist and pinned him down to the ground. Noticing the knife in his hand, he swiped it off. He raised it up. He brought it down. He suddenly stopped. Tails knew that if he let his rage get to him, he would be as bad as him. Grudgingly, he spared Eggman's life. Now, what was important was taking Sonic to a hospital._

And that was how Sonic was brought into this situation. He laid on the hospital bed, awaiting the nurse's words. What came out of her mouth, to be honest, was something he expected her to say.

"The wound is too great for any treatment. I'm terribly sorry."

"What!?" an echidna cried in anger. Footsteps were heard. Tails and Knuckles the Echidna, along with Sonic's other friends, rushed into the hospital room, some of them enraged, some of them teary eyed. "Damn it, you're supposed to be a professional! And you're telling me and you can't treat a simple wound!?"

"I am truly sorry," the nurse repeated in a melancholic manner. "There's just nothing I can do!"

"Don't give me that!" Knuckles roared in rage. "If you're not going to do anything, you might as well leave!"

The nurse was reluctant to, at first, but she gave in to the red echidna's demand and slowly walked away. As for the rest of Sonic's friends, they immediately gathered around Sonic.

"Sonic, don't tell me it's true!" Amy Rose sobbed, throwing her head at Sonic's blanket. "Please don't tell me that you're gonna..." She continued to wail in sadness.

Sonic, placing an arm on her shoulder, smiled weakly, "Sorry, Ames... Looks like this is the end for ol' me..."

"W-What are you saying...?" Cream the Rabbit began to whimper. "Is it... really true... Mr Sonic...?"

"I'm sorry, Cream," Sonic whispered to her. "It is..."

"Big Blue..." Rouge the Bat frowned. "Why did it have to be you...?" She shed no tears, but she was just as upset as the others were.

"It could have been anyone..." Sonic responded weakly. "I was just the unlucky one today..."

"To be honest..." Shadow the Hedgehog began to grimace. "I... I didn't expect this to happen... especially to someone like you..." He, too, shed no tears, but he was also just as brought down.

"Well... I know you're disappointed... But... Heh... It's funny, actually. I, the great hero, brought down by a simple dirty trick..."

"This is no time to be playing around!" Knuckles scowled, almost ready to smack Sonic. "How could you say that to yourself, anyway!? Hang tough, like you always do!"

"Sorry, Knux... But it's no use... You heard the nurse... I'm done..."

"Why...? Why!?" This last voice belonged to Sonic's best friend, Tails. "I owe so much to you, Sonic! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here! You're my best friend, Sonic! So why!? Why do you have to leave us like this!? Tell me, Sonic the Hedgehog! Tell me!" The fox immediately broke down and wailed in despair. As he wept, Sonic mustered up just enough strength to bring his arms to his best friend and wrap them around him in a hug.

"Tails... I'm counting on you... Sorry I can't be here anymore, buddy... But now, my time has come..."

"No..."

"Guys... It was fun... But now... It's time to go... Amy, Cream, never worry... Rouge, Shadow, you were great friends... Knuckles, Tails, take care of everyone and yourselves... Goodbye... my friends..."

Sonic's body began to go numb. He could feel nothing and his vision grew black. The rest of Sonic's friends, E-123 Omega, the members of Team Chaotix, even Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat, entered the scene, but it was too late.

Sonic the Hedgehog was dead.

* * *

Man, what a downer for me. I don't usually write sad stuff, but since it's Jacob A Fox's birthday and he wished for such a fic, I was here to grant such a wish. I'm sure it's not one of my best works overall, though it was an interesting change for me. But until a time such as this comes, I think I'll stick with Adventure, Humor and Romance fics.

Happy *insert number here*th birthday, Jacob A Fox! And many wishes from Facebook's Fanfic Writers Block!

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


End file.
